Valerianu
Valerian is an artificial zonal language created by the biologist Oseias Souza da Silva Júnior. The language is still under construction. Meant to be a lingua franca for all the people who speak Romance languages The author is accepting criticisms and opinions for the improvement of the language. Characteristics Valerianu is a planned language based on current main Romance languages: Portuguese, Spanish, French, Italian, Romanian and Catalan, as well as being influenced by Latin and less spoken Neo-Latin languages. The language is characterized by a minimum of possible irregularities, besides being more logical. Words and phonemes come from almost all Latin languages, with preference being given to those that come closest to the original Latin form. Phonology Valerian has 5 vowels, 25 consonants and 4 digraphs. Since two of the consonants can be replaced by digraphs. Consonants and digraphs *Consonant "c" sounds like /k/ before vowels "a", "o" and "u"; and sounds like /tʃ/ before "e" and "i". Ex: cosa (/k'oza/), pace (/p'atʃe). *Digraph "ch" sounds like /tʃ/ before vowels "a", "o" and "u"; and sounds like /k/ before "e" and "i". Ex: chocolate (/tʃokol'ate/), chimera (/kim'eɾa/). *Consonant "g" sounds like /g/ before vowels "a", "o" and "u"; sounds like /dʒ/ before "e" and "i". Ex: mago (/m'ago/), mágica (/m'adjika/). *Digraph "gh" sounds like /dʒ/ before vowels "a", "o" and "u"; sounds like /g/ before "e" and "i". Ex: ghardeno (/djaɾd'eno/), spagheti (/spag'eti/) *Consonant "h" is deaf. Ex: prohibite (/pro:ib'ite/) *Consonant "ș" can be replace by digraph "sh". *Consonant "ț" can be replace by digraph "ts". *Consonant "ç" has the allophone phonemes /s/ and /θ/. Ex: façere (/faθ'eɾe/ or /fas'eɾe/) *Consonant "r" sounds like /r/ whenever it is preceded by consonant or at the beginning of word (rosa, fronte, presidente) and sounds like /ɾ/ only when preceded by vowel (corona, parola, veritate). Ex: rosa (/r'oza/), credo (/kr'edo/), parola (/paɾ'ola/). *Digraph "rr" always sounds like /r/. Ex: carro (k'aro). *Consonant "s" sounds like /s/ whenever it is preceded by consonant or at the beginning of word (solo, ínsula, farsa) and sounds like /z/ only when preceded by vowel (cosa, visione, música). Ex: música (/m'uzika/), solo (/s'olo/). *Digraph "ss" always sounds like /s/. Ex: passo (/p'aso/). Vowels Accentuation * Oxitons: All are accentuated: Canadá, bidé, abajú, etc. * Paroxystons: Never accentuated, but when the letter "h" is omitted before "i" and "u": diha -> día, amariha -> amaría, tuha -> túa, miho -> mío, etc * Proparoxytons: All are accentuated: cónsule, crepúsculo, tónico, Ártico, mágico, etc. Syntax The standard syntax of the Valerian follows those of the other Neolatins languages: subject-verb-object (SVO), subject-object-object (SOV) and adjective-noun; noun-adjective; SOV: eu te escolto SVO: eu escolto vosté adjective-noun: beles artes noun-adjective: artes beles Pluralization The letter 's' (es) is added to indicate the plural: * amore – amores (love – loves) * scola – scolas (school – schools) * sisteme – sistemes (system – systems) * máchina – máchinas (machine – machines) * mágice – mágices (magician – magicians) * deus - deuses (deity – deities) * somno – somnos (dream – dreams) * monstruo – monstruos (monster – monsters) Gender and endings There are three genders, each one represented by specific endings: Male: represented by ending "-o", by article lo(s) and by pronoun ilo(s): túo (your), actoro (actor), latino (latin man), cecho (czech man), italiano (italian man), mágico (magic man), ignio (fiery). Female: represented by ending "-a", by article la(s) and by pronoun ila(s): túa (your), actora (actress), latina (latin woman), cecha (czch woman), italiana (italian woman), mágica (magic woman), ignia (fiery). Neuter: represented by endings "-e", "-i", "-u", endings consonants, by article le and by pronouns ile (animate) and id (inanimate): tú (your), actore, Latinu (idiom latin), latine (latin), italianu (idiom italian), cec (idiom czech), ceche (czech), italiane (italians), igniu (fire), ignie (fiery). Ex: mi amice / mía amica / mío amico (my friend) tu hermane (your brother/sister) / túa sora/hermana (your sister) / túo frato/hermano (your brother) nostres genitores (our parents) / nostra mátera/progenitora (our mother) / nostro pátero/progenitoro (our father). * Note - it is recommended that certain adjectives and nouns terminated with certain suffixes remain in the neutral form always: * -ante/-ente: amante, presidente, cantante, inteligente, mendicante, etc. * -ense: canadense, holandense, françense, etc. * -ale (are) : cordiale, stacionale, militare, anuale, scolare, etc. * -ele/-ile: fidele, febrile, infantile, puerile, etc. * -bile: amábile, credíbile, possíbile, perecíbile, etc. * -iste: dentiste, anatomiste, romanciste, capitaliste, etc. * -tore: actore, tradutore, cantore, dictatore, etc. * -este: celeste. Pronouns Ex: Eu te amo - I love you Eu amo vosté - I love you, Sir/Ma'am Nos totes lo amábamos - We all loved him. Nos ált'res lo amábamos. Tu non! - We loved him. You didn't. Conjugation All valerian verbs are regular. Cánticos Valerianos Cántico I - Le Morte de Deuso Le sangue de Deuso scolará supre la terra e mutes, omnes clamarán Sú nómine... "Dómino, nobis salves de la Fera". Ma Ilo ne responderá lo apelo; Totes stan in los manuos de le Sorte; Le deus vive que habitó lo celo, Supre le solu, jace morte. Translate: The blood of God will run over the ground. and dumb, all will cry out His name... "Lord, save us from the beast." But He will not answer the call; All are in the hands of Luck; The living deity who had inhabited the sky, On the ground, lies dead. Cántico II - Pátero Nostro Pát'ro nostro que sta in Celo Sanctificate sa Tú Nómine Vena ad nos, Túo regeno Faça-se Tú voluntate Sic in Terra, sic in Celo Pane nostre quotidiane da-nobis hodje Perdona nostras débitas, sic come perdonamos nostres debitores Ne permita que cademos in tentatione Ma libera-nobis de lo Malo Amém. Cántico III - Supre heros e monstruos Los heros stan mortos Lores nómines seran soldates in le posteritate Ídoles questionábiles Mitos circatos de horrore e gloria '' ''Que sufocan le veritate Crudelos assassinos in vita Mártires, heros in morte Sanctos canonizatos per la historia narrata per les vincitoros Demonios, hóminos, humanos, pecatoros Ma in lo teatro de les deuses, solamente actoros Ne sapiemos le que venirá despós Alora portes tu cruce, elegias túas armas Post que solamente lo tempo judicará a nos. Tradução: The heroes are dead Seus nomes foram soldados na posteridade Ídolos questionáveis Mitos cercados de horror e glória que sufocam a verdade Crueis assassinos em vida Mártires, heróis em morte Santos canonizados pela história narrada pelos vencedores Demônios, homens, humanos, pecadores Mas no teatro dos deuses, apenas atores Não sabemos o que virá depois Então carregue sua cruz, escolha suas armas Porque só o tempo jugará a nós Cántico IV - Canto de Core Partite Prefero parlare la lingua de les ángeles Iles dicen-me cosas belas La lingua de los hóminos solamente feri Parolas ásperas, sputatas ad lo vento Le amore menti Le dolore apre óculos La superbia separa E lo tempo... '' ''Deleta tuto Tradução: Prefiro falar as línguas os anjos Eles me dizem coisas bonitas A língua dos homens apenas fere Palavras ásperas cuspidas ao vento O amor mente A dor abre os olhos O orgulho separa E o tempo... Apaga tudo. Words Valerian - English A * abajú - abajour * actora - actress * actore - ator masculino ou feminino * actoro - ator masculino * alchemia – alquimia * alchemiste – alquimista * áltere (ált're) - outra/outro * amore – amor * ángele - anjo * Árctico - Ártico * azure - azul B * bene - bem * bona - boa * bone - bom/boa * bono - bom * bidé - bidé C * Canadá - Canadá * cantare - cantar * canto - canto * castelo – castelo * cech - idioma tcheco * ceche - tcheco/tcheca * celo – céu * cheloniu – quelônio * chémica – química * chocolate – chocolate * cip - chip * cónsule - cônsule * corona – coroa * crepúsculo - crepúsculo D * deus(e) – divindade * deusa - deusa * deuso - deus * deseño - desenho E * esperanța – esperança F * façada - fachada * façere - fazer * fide – fé * fidele – fiel * fidelitate - fidelidade * fugere - fugir G * gigante - gigante H * hodie - hoje I * italianu - italiano (idioma italiano) * italiana - italiana * italiane - italiano ou italiana * italiano - italiano J * juvene - jovem K * kilómetre - quilômetro L * lușuria - luxúria M * mágice (ca, co) - mágico * máchina- máquina * margarita - margarida * mátera (mát'ra) – mãe * materno – materno * mi(o/a) – meu/minha * monstruo - monstro * morte - morte, morto(a) N * nígere (a, o) (níg're) – negro (negra) * nostre (a, o) - nosso(a) O * omni - todo * omne - cada um P * partire - partir * pátero (pát'ro) - pai * paterne (a, o) – paterno(a) * plata - prata Q * quanto - quanto R * rege - monarca * regio - rei * regina - rainha S * scola - escola * signo - signo, sinal * sisteme - sistema * sone – som * soño – sonho * soñare – sonhar * sono – sono * stela - estrela * su(o/a) – seu/sua, dele, dela * șow - show T * Terra –Terra * terrore – terror * tónice - tônico(a) * tu(o/a) – teu/tua * țunami - tsunami U * unione - união * unitate - unidade V * vacina - vacina * vostre(a,o) – vosso(a) W X Y Z * zebra - zebra * zero - zero * zona - zona Contact Telegram: https://t.me/valerianconlang[[Category:Romance conlangs]]